mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
Welcome to the MySims Wiki FAQ! Do you have a question regarding MySims? Edit this page, add a correct subsection ( Question ) and the answer under it. If you don't want to use the FAQ, you can contact an admin. If your question regards editing the Wiki, please look in , as this FAQ is only for the games. If you feel an answer is wrong, edit the page. Although, please be very, very sure that your information is correct, or your edit will be reversed. MySims Q: Should I become best friends with every Sim in my town? A''': Yes, it's a great way to become closer to them and to get their special blueprint, or maybe even a special outfit, depending on who they are! Q: How many Sims are related/connected to each other? '''A: Violet and Poppy are sisters, Dolly Dearheart made Hopper's frog suit, Ms. Nicole and Shirley are sisters, Sasha has met Maria's mother, Ian Arneson is Elmira's nephew, and Iggy is Madame Zoe's nephew. Also, many of the Sims know each of the other residents of the islands they reside in in MySims Kingdom. Q: How do I become friends with Cassandra? A''': You must try hard to be nice to her, to earn her four special blueprints. You must try to be nice to her approximately 72 times, then she will become your best friend. When she tries to scare you, cancel the action or she will deduct friendship points, despite the fact that you chose to be nice. Same for be mean, she might hug you even if you select to be mean. It does not really matter which action you choose, really. Q: How do I make sushi? '''A: You need a karaoke machine. Then you can chop sushi at a counter. Q: How do I get the Uber Sims to come to my hotel? A''': You must have a 100% of an Interest, depending on which of the Ubers you want. Click here to see the Uber Sims article. Q: How do I get 100% of an interest in my town? '''A: See the Uber Sims article mentioned above. Q: How do I know when a person has become my best friend? A''': A message suddenly pops up, with a message from them telling you something related to you being best friends with them. They will then give you either an outfit or blueprint. Q: In a Sim's profile, what is the face to show that they are your best friend? '''A: Q: What are the Cheat Codes for MySims? A''': Follow this guide. Q: How many Sims can I move in my town? '''A: 22 Sims in total can be moved into town (25 Sims if you kick out Poppy, Violet, and Patrick). Q: I can't find all the exclusive essences in my Garden! Why? A''': Only certain essences can be found in your garden. Every single garden is different. If you go to a friend's garden, you will find different essences than the ones in your garden. Q: Can you unlock all the exclusive PC characters in one file? '''A: Yep! MySims Kingdom Q: Where are all of the flowers? A''': Follow this guide. Q: Where are all of the armor pieces? '''A: Follow this guide. Q: Where are all of the figurines? A''': Follow this guide. Q: I'm stuck on Rocket Reef! No Sim is giving me anymore tasks after Alexa told me to connect the fuel tanks. All she does is sit in the lab and when you talk to her, she says that she's on her way to "the control center"! What should I do!? '''A: This is something that occurs occasionally with many players. Alexa is probably stuck on the platform near one of the fuel tanks on the left side of the lab. To get her out, you can put something right where she's standing so the game will reset her position near the doorway of the lab, and she can get out. If that sounded confusing, just take out something like a chair, anything that you can put near her. Place it through her body or just very near to her and she will hopefully get unstuck. Q: What characters return in MySims Kingdom from the original? A''': Buddy, Elmira Clamp, Renée, Ginny, Chef Gino, Roxie Road, Hopper, Makoto (she appears as a prototype version), Dr. F, Alexa Lexington, Vic Vector, Goth Boy, Yuki, Grandma Ruthie, Morcubus, Trevor Verily, Linda, Gordon, Violet, Poppy, Sir Spencer, DJ Candy "Supergroove", Sir Vincent Skullfinder, Rosalyn P. Marshall, Chaz McFreely, Liberty, Summer, and Travis. Q: What are the Cheat Codes for MySims Kingdom? '''A: Follow this guide. MySims Party Q: What characters return in MySims Party? A''': There are 51 returning Sims from the original MySims to host minigames. All of the MySims Kingdom exclusive characters are absent from MySims Party. You can recreate any Sims from the original MySims that are missing from the game, although, you probably will not be able to recreate a MySims Kingdom exclusive Sim, as their outfits, eyes, mouths, etc. are probably not included in the game. Click here for the full list of characters. Q: How do you unlock new festivals, characters and statues? I've beaten all the festivals up to Music Festival, but there are no more available! It says "Preparing..." '''A: Don't worry! You should just keep playing old festivals until a new one pops up. A good way to get new festivals faster is to just keep repeatedly playing the Opening Festival until you are given access to a new festival. In order to know the amount of festivals to play to unlock a new one, talk to Buddy. Q: Which characters do not appear in MySims Party Wii?(besides the MySims PC/MySims Kingdom exclusive characters) A: ''' Makoto, Rhonda, Bean, Taylor, Sandra, Jeremy Snoars, Ikara, Pablo, Iggy, Penelope, Ian, Billy, Raven, Ray, Blaine, Esma, Crystal, Noelle, Luis, Yvette, Eliza, Gordon, and Liberty. MySims Racing Q: Which characters return in MySims Racing? '''A: '''Many characters return (mostly commercial Sims) but are not racers. Many Sims, instead, give tasks that you must complete. There are about 10 playable racers in the game. '''Q: How do I install parts on my car? A: '''You must first build them using the required amount of essences. '''Q: How do I unlock more championships? A: '''You must complete everyone's tasks that they want completed in that Star Level. '''Q: How do I unlock the other areas of Speedville? '''A: '''You must complete a championship and reach the next Star Level. MySims Agents Q: In MySims Agents DS, what is Hopkins' password (unlocked when you find and punish Theif V)? '''A: '''The code is: HFqALaRdQG Category:Etc.